Rosa's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: From Bianca farting to Hilda farting comes Rosa farting, and it's shocking how long this actually took. While in Castelia City, Rosa trains two newly acquired members of her Pokemon team in the Castelia Sewers, where she demonstrates the power of team work by using her loud, obnoxious farts to take out several Pokemon. Things don't bode well for gassy Rosa or her scarred team...
1. Chapter 1

**Rosa's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I did Pokemon's Hilda farting, and I infamously did Pokemon Bianca's farting... but I didn't do Pokemon's Rosa farting. Or Mei, but that's a pretty meh name. Anyway, there's already a drawing of Pokemon's Mei farting, but not a fanfic, so yes, this odd association of mine continues. I have no idea why I'm too slow on these things, but enjoy.

* * *

Rosa was in the middle of Castelia City, ready to head into the sewers as she was alongside her Mareep and Purrlion, pumping her fists up with joy.

"Are you two ready to go in and beat up some nasty common Pokemon?!" Rosa exclaimed to her two Pokemon currently on her hand as she was voiced by the 4Kids version of Amy Rose, "Because I'm ready to get down and dirty!"

Rosa's stomach growled, with Rosa simply giggling as her Mareep and Purrlion eyed each other oddly, neither feeling confident in each other or their oddly cheerful trainer as Rosa merrily skipped into the sewer, smelling in the dank sewer air as she sighed.

"Ahh... it stinks so bad in here!" Rosa admitted as she giggled, clapping her hands together. "I love it! I can appreciate the sewer's unique stinkiness!"

Suddenly, hordes of Zubats appeared as they flew towards the new intruders. Mareep and Purrlion screamed as they held onto each other, trembling with fright as Rosa turned around, moving her hands about.

"Don't worry, guys, you can deal with these bats!" Rosa exclaimed as she tried encouraging her Pokemon to fight. "In fact, I'll make them easier for you, watch!"

Rosa took in a deep breath as she glanced at her yellow skirt, her tight black skin pants underneath revealing her black striped panties that covered her big butt as the horde of incoming Zubat came closer, screeching as they prepared to use Confuse Ray. Suddenly without warning, with her butt aimed at the Zubat, Rosa farted loudly, her deep pitched poot echoing throughout the sewer as the Zubat screamed in pain, Rosa's loud flatulence piercing their ears. Rosa let out another raunchy toot as all of the Zubat fell in the disgusting green sewer water, with Mareep and Purrlion glancing at the unconscious bat Pokemon as they frightfully glanced up at Rosa, who giggled as she patted her butt twice with both of her hands, letting out another gross fart.

"See? I told you that they're not so bad!" Rosa remarked, obviously referring to the weakened Zubat and not her farts as she giggled, farting again. "Now go on, go and attack them while they still have some form of conscious left!"

Mareep and Purrlion cautiously jumped into the sewer water, being disgusted that they were in the sewer to begin with, let alone the gross water full of gross substances as Rosa cheered them on while farting, her gas echoing throughout the sewer.

_Clearly this wouldn't bring any trouble to her..._


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa was farting gleefully in the Castelia Sewers, innocently giggling every time she heard her deep pitched poots echo throughout the disgusting place. Her Mareep and Purrlion were having a hard time catching up, as not only did they not want to feel more sick from smelling Rosa's farts in conjunction with the sewer, but they were fending off the annoyingly increasing horde of Grimer and Muk, who were making their way out of the sewer water and pipes above.

"Come on, you two!" Rosa exclaimed as she turned around, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "You're never gonna have any confidence if you keep slacking off!"

Suddenly, much to Rosa's surprise, the rare and elusive Aria Meloetta floated by her, holding a carton of fresh vanilla icing in her paddle shaped hands. ROsa let out a cute little poot in surprise as she watched the icing loving Meloetta heading towards the western direction with the sewers. This caused Rosa to jump up and down with glee, her squeaking toots getting deeper pitched.

"Ooh, I just gotta have that cute Meloetta! I just gotta!" Rosa exclaimed as she held her hands together, rushing towards her Mareep and Purrlion as she pushed the threatening Grimer and Muk into the sewers. "Come on, guys, we got a new partner to catch!"

Mareep and Purrlion frightfully looked at each other as Rosa farted loudly again, knowing that today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa emerged out of the sewer and into the underground ruins underneath Castelia as her Mareep and Purrlion followed her, both of them feeling cautious as they noticed that the ruins were scarier than the sewers. Rosa's stomach grumbled, making her giggle as she placed her left hand on her stomach.

"Oh, I sure am pretty gassy!" She gleefully admitted as she turned to her two Pokemon. "I guess Bianca farting when she helped me start my Pokemon journey was a good influence on me! Those orange pants of hers sure did have a brown stain!"

Mareep fainted from disgust as Purrlion slapped her across the face, trying her best to wake the fainted Mareep up. Rosa farted, her gas echoing throughout the underground ruins as her Purrlion shuddered.

"Wow! This place echos!" Rosa exclaimed as her voice began echoing, giggling as she clapped her hands. "I have a good feeling about this!"

She then returned her fainted Mareep to her pokeball as she then picked up Purrlion, holding the dark type cat in her arms as she merrily skipped forward in the underground ruins, letting out more deep pitched toots that echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosa and her Purrlion continued heading down the underground ruins, with Rosa still letting out loud farts as she hummed merrily, the sound of water dripping from the ceiling being heard. Purrlion trembled in Rosa's arms as Rosa giggled, her eyes closed as she patted her Purrlion on the back.

"Don't worry, Purrlion! We'll find our way through soon!" Rosa exclaimed as she continued trekking along.

She then found a bunch of dusty old stairs that led up to the exit. Holding her Purrlion tightly, Rosa marched up the stairs, each of her farts getting deeper pitched as she giggled to the tuba like sounds of her gassy butt. She then emerged out of the underground ruins, ending up in the Desert Resort, gasping as she felt the sharp winds blowing towards the east, with nothing but yellow, arid sand to see for miles. Her Purrlion coughed, the combination of the desert storm and the smell of Rosa's farts being too much for her to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosa and her Purrlion were in the Desert Resort, feeling the intense heat as the winds were blowing harshly, sand going in all directions as it was difficult to see. Rosa felt something in her stomach roll, giggling as she tightly held onto her Purrlion.

"Don't worry, Purrly! I'll make sure we find our way back to the city!" Rosa exclaimed, referring to Castelia as she thought for a moment, closing her eyes. "And I know just what to do..."

Clenching her butt cheeks, Rosa farted as she heard her deep pitched poot echo, with it going towards the eastern direction. Gasping, Rosa squealed joyfully as she squeezed her Purrlion tighter than she should, farting more as she headed eastward, slowly making her way out of the desert as the other wild Pokemon and human Pokemon Trainers watch her in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosa and her Purrlion still were going through the desert, with Rosa farting louder and louder as she easily braved the rough desert, not caring about the wind blowing sand in her face. A Hiker and a Doctor watched in awe as Rosa marched her way forward, seeing the brown stain on Rosa's biker shorts underneath her yellow skirt.

"That girl just pooped herself!" The Hiker exclaimed as he shook his head, his right hand on his chin. "I'm surprised that she didn't notice!"

"I'm sure she did..." The Doctor stated to the Hiker as he tapped the Hiker's shoulder with his right hand. "But she's proud of it as opposed to being disgusted."

"She must be a very brave trainer," The Hiker commented as they watched Rosa bend over and let out a tuba like fart, sighing of relief as she giggled immediately afterwards, continuing on her merry, gassy way.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosa was out of the desert and on Route 4, shocked at all the construction sites, as well as the finished buildings on the eastern half of the route as she continued to hold on her Purrlion in her arms, having the time of her life without a care for the world as she continued farting with joy. Much to her shock and joy, upon heading north, she found four Stunfisk hopping about on the concrete street, with them never being this far south from their normal habitat before.

"Oh hey! Stunfisk!" Rosa exclaimed in glee as she bounced with joy, letting out trumpet like poots in excitement. "I haven't seen them this down south before!"

The Stunfisk replied joyfully to Rosa's farting, flopping about as they surrounded Rosa, who giggled joyfully as she replied to their flatulent like cries with her actual farting, much to her Purrlion's dismay.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosa was in the Join Avenue, watching all of the people walking back and forth as she gasped, placing her hands on her face as she was in awe of the awesome sight. Her Purrlion was back in her pokeball, much to her relief, as Rosa walked around the avenue, looking at the different shops.

"These stores definitely look different than the ones I visited!" Rosa stated as she placed her hands behind her back. "Maybe it's because all of them were in the Pokemon Center..."

Rosa's stomach grumbled loudly, with Rosa giggling as she rubbed her grumbling stomach with her right hand.

"Ooh, it's about that time again!" Rosa gleefully exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out. "I wonder if I can make my toot echo..."

Bending over, Rosa farted loudly, with the passed gas loud enough to echo all over Join Avenue, much to Rosa's pleasure. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared at Rosa, who giggled innocently as another brass toot lifted her yellow skirt, revealing her brown stained black shorts underneath it.

"That is one gassy little girl," A Nurse pinpointed to an Ace Trainer, both of them looking at Rosa interestedly.

The Ace Trainer folded his arms, nodding his head at the nurse. "Indeed. I wonder how such a human could be so gassy..."


End file.
